a lonely love scared of the truth, Nayanna
by gleekriot
Summary: Naya is in love with Dianna and is to scared to tell her so she turns to alcohol. - Dianna is in love with Naya and is also nervous about telling her, she's at a lost.


Summary Extra:  
Naya has been having major feelings for Dianna she can't get rid of, she begins drinking and clubbing a lot, she's thinking about starting to hook up with random people to get her mind of Dianna, what she doesn't know is Dianna has the same exact feelings and is also scared to admit it. But after their vacation together Naya is turned into depression and drinks way too much. Dianna is getting worried. (Dianna and Naya share a house.)

Naya walked into their house and dropped her things on the floor as Dianna followed her, hearing a groan from the blonde she sighed and picked her things up and walked to her bedroom shutting the door. The Latina let a few tears fall and she quickly made her way to her bathroom and turned the shower on, she undressed slowly and checked the water before slipping in and crying softly hoping Dianna wouldn't hear.

Dianna frowned as she watched Naya walk away, she noticed Arthur laying on the couch and she walked over and sat down with him turning the tv on "what's up baby boy?" she asked in a baby voice as if she was talking to a four or younger kid, he wagged his tail and moved closer to her and licked her face causing Dianna to giggle and pet him as she watched the tv. Dianna eventually fell asleep with Arthur in her lap.

Naya finished her shower and slipped out wrapping a towel around her, she walked over the counter and pulled out the hair dryer, she plugged it in and began to blow dry her black locks. After awhile she finished blow drying her hair and brushed it out leaving it wavy and she styled it. Naya thought to herself club here i come she smirked to herself pulling out her make up and quickly applied it. Walking out of the bathroom Naya dropped her towel walking over to her closet and picked out her black mini dress that stopped right on her upper thigh. She pulled her black pumps out and leaned down to pull them on. She turned and looked in her full body mirror and grinned.

The Latina walked out of her room with her purse and made her way down the stares she glazed at Dianna who was asleep on the couch and she smiled slightly walking over and placing a blanket over the blonde. She patted Arthur on the head softly and turned and left their house, Naya made her way to the Range Rover and slipped in, starting the car up. She pulled out of her driveway and drove to the night club, she jammed to music on her way singing along. Naya soon pulled up and parked in the VIP section and as soon as she stepped out of her car she was bombarded with flashes of cameras, though she was happy to take pictures the security guard came out and helped her into the club. Naya quickly made her way to the bar ordering the most alcohol drink she could get wasted on quickly.

an hour and half later.

?Naya was grinding up against complete strangers until she ran into a cute blonde and things got more heated up as they grinded more close together then anyone in the club and their lips where brushing one anothers.

Dianna woke up and rubbed her neck wondering how the blanket got where it was, she looked around, Naya's gone she thought and sighed quietly. Dianna grabbed her phone and scrolled the twitter feed giggling at the fans comments and questions that was until she came across a picture of Naya in the club drunk dancing, the blonde had never moved so quickly to get into her car and get to the club.

Dianna was quick and unnoticed as she slipped into the club, she looked around the club for the Latina, she noticed two girls close together making out a little to heatedly. The caramel skin and curves popped out to Dianna and she frowned wide. Dianna ran over and yanked the blonde off of Naya "GO" she yelled and watched the girl stumble off, Dianna turned to Naya and frowned "we're going home now" she leaned down helping Naya up by her waist and walked her out of the club and up into the car. Dianna walked to the driver side and slipped in "naya you could have just fucked that girl!" she said in anger and jealousy looking over at the Latina.

When the two got to their house Dianna helped Naya up the steps and into her room, she walked around the room getting the girl clothes to sleep in, she made her way back to her drunk friend and leaned in front of her. Naya grinned "can I have a kiss?" she asked slurred and ran her fingers into Dianna's soft blonde hair. Dianna rolled her eyes "you're drunk" she stated and moved to pulled the zipper down on the dress Naya was wearing, she helped the girl out of the dress and was met with a half naked Naya, she gulped down, it'd be taking advantage Dianna and she doesn't feel the same STOP! She thought to herself breathing deeply.

Naya giggled and watched Dianna admire her body "I know you want me" she said seductively as her tongue ran along her lips, Dianna gulped and closed her eyes to get herself back together, Naya took that moment to pulled the blonde into a deep kiss. Dianna was caught off guard but was still shocked of all the sparks filling her heart, she gently laid Naya back without breaking the kiss, Naya smiled into the kiss as her hand knotted into Dianna's bobbed hair. Dianna ran her fingers along Naya's bare skin, she was caught in a trance of love and lust unable to stop she let her hands roam Naya's breast slowly, hearing a moan erupt in Naya's throat Dianna 's heart raced.

Naya ripped open Dianna's buttoned shirt and let her hands roamed the perfectly slimmed toned body, moans slipped out and hands began to roam more fiercely. Naya parted the kiss leaning her head back moaning loudly, her arousal growing more and more. That's when Dianna smelt the alcohol in Naya's breath and quickly stopped what she was doing and ran out of the room and into her room locking herself in there, she went straight to her bed and broke down crying.

Naya laid her confused but more arousal then she had ever been, she made her way to lay fully on on her bed without putting any clothes on and she stared at her ceiling which was blurry. Naya needed her release so she could sleep, she slid her hand down her body and softly toyed with her clit, a moan echoed in her room and she let two of her fingers slip inside of her entrance and she moaned more as her thumb still played with her clit, she bucked her hips wildly as her fingers found a quick steady pace she moaned deeply picturing Dianna's face unaware of anything and how drunk she was. Naya arched her back and moaned loudly as her climax flushed over her body, she collapsed as she came down from her high and was quick to fall asleep her hand still in her underwear.

Dianna laid in her bed crying and thinking about everything that had just went down, she almost just had sex with Naya but the girl was drunk she was just a horny drunk, now her feelings where more then she could handle, she was also scared of what was going to happen in the morning, she hadn't a clue if Naya was even going to remember. Dianna fell asleep from crying.

good? or no?  
continue? comments? Please i need to know 


End file.
